(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode suffering reduced deterioration due to a harmful wavelength.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices including light emitting diodes have become increasingly popular. As more and more people use display devices including light emitting diodes, display devices are used in a wider variety of environments.
An emission layer used in the display device including the light emitting diode is easily damaged by an external environment. This lack of robustness in the light emitting diode may undesirably result in a shortened device lifespan. Therefore, a display device that may be used in various environments without being damaged and that has excellent light efficiency is increasingly desired.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.